


Her Last Night

by DesertVixen



Category: A Civil Contract - Georgette Heyer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Lydia's last night as a Deveril





	Her Last Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rain_sleet_snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/gifts).



It was her last night as Lydia Deveril.

Tomorrow morning, she would don her wedding finery and say her vows to Brough. 

Lady Adversane – her future mother-in-law and the dearest thing – had lent her the Adversane diamonds. Papa Chawleigh had given her a delightful pair of sapphire and diamond earbobs.

It wasn’t jewels or satin that brought a smile to her face, but the mere thought of marrying Brough. As a girl, she had never dreamed she would marry her brother’s dearest friend – now, she couldn’t imagine any happiness without him.

Viscountess Brough. Lydia Beamish. 

She couldn’t ask for more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!


End file.
